


the sweater

by Alerion15



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, also I'd like y'all to know that I think the word 'sweater' looks weird, hello yes it's me max here to deliver more fluff, idk it just does, oh yeah this is also a, tho idk if that's super relevant????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: hi there, have this drabble originally written for a friends birthday but is now available to viewers like you! Inspiration for this comes from this art (http://elimaki.tumblr.com/post/156634830713/another-doodle) :D





	

“Ta-dah! Check it out; Rin just got a new sweater!” The door to Maki’s room swings open and bounces against the wall.  There standing in her door way with a victorious smile and puffed out chest was Rin.

Not even looking up from her textbook Maki just rolls her eyes as she jots down the last piece of notes she needed for her study guide.

“Would it kill you to call before you come over?  I swear sometimes I regret giving you a spare key.”

Walking up behind the redhead Rin rests her head on top of Maki’s and wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Aw Maki-chan don’t be like that.  Besides Rin thinks you’ve been working too hard nya!”

Discreetly leaning back into the touch Maki hums and closes her eyes.

“Hmm, well one of us has to be serious about their studies.”

Puffing out a cheek Rin snuggles in closer to Maki and lets out a whine.

“That hurt Maki-chan.  Rin is plenty serious about her work.”

Maki starches her arms out in front of her before restringing them over Rin’s.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you’re working hard too.  So what’s this I hear about a new sweater?”

“Oh right!” reminded of why she came over Rin hops backwards and poses cutely, “Ta-dah! It’s cute right!”

Turning around in her seat Maki let’s her eyes roam across the soft looking gray material of the sweater.  It was a loose fit on Rin’s slim frame and the sleeves almost cover her hands but there was no doubt it was really cute on the energetic girl even if it was a normal sweater.

“It’s nice.” Maki mutters while twirling her hair to distract her from the light blush that tinted her cheeks (it was hard not to flush under the bright smile Rin was directing her way).

“I know right!  And you haven’t even seen the best part.” Rin flips the hood on top of her head and spins on her heel revealing the back of the sweater.  Smack dab in the middle of it was a cartoonish orange cat with its ears perked up and a content smile on its face.

Maki couldn’t help but cluck her tongue and smile.  She should have known.

Getting up from her seat Maki walks over to where Rin was standing and wraps her arms around the taller girl.

“M-Maki-Chan?”

“Mmm I like it, it suits you.”

“Thanks, Rin was really excited when she saw it in the store that I bought it immediately.  Although I was supposed to use some of that money to go grocery shopping, hehehe….”

Maki sighs and pinches Rin’s cheek, “Geeze learn some self control.”

“Don’t worry, I was still able to buy some stuff, plus I still have my instant ramen stash.”

Rin sticks out her tongue and tosses up a peace sign, Maki sighs again and hits Rin on top of her head.

“Eat too much of that stuff and your blood pressure will go through the roof.  You’re definitely staying here for dinner tonight.”

“Roger that Dr. Maki-chan!” Rin salutes. “But, it’s still a long time before dinner and it’s such a nice day out we should go for a walk!”

Before Maki can even think of a response Rin was already dragging her out the door.

“Ah Rin, wait, at least let me grab a jacket.”

“Don’t worry about that Maki-chan; if you get cold you can just borrow my sweater!  I have a long sleeve on under this so it’s fine.”

Rin grinned reassuringly at the redhead who just rolled her eyes and lets a secret smile curve up on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there, have this drabble originally written for a friends birthday but is now available to viewers like you! Inspiration for this comes from this art (http://elimaki.tumblr.com/post/156634830713/another-doodle) :D


End file.
